


so much like mom

by starryeyedwriter05



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, One Shot, around four/five years in the future, future fic!!, harry and mel are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter05/pseuds/starryeyedwriter05
Summary: after a special event takes place in the lives of the vera-vaughn family, mel notices several keen things about macy that remind her of a certain someone.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn & Mel Vera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	so much like mom

Shhhhh, Margarita” the six year old heard her mother whisper from the kitchen. The short Mel peeked around the doorframe, and looked at her mom. She had bags around her eyes, and her voice wavered, yet she looked happier than the young girl had ever seen her. Baby Maggie screamed, but her cries died down quickly after her mother started to bounce the baby in her arms. “I wonder if i was ever like that”, mel thought to herself. She wanted her mommy to look at her the way she was currently looking at Maggie. So full of happiness, and pride! Although she loved Mel just as much, Marisol just wanted to soak in every moment of the new life in front of her. “Mommyyy” Mel whined walking over to Marisol. she couldn’t think of exactly what she wanted, she just wanted to be close to her mom. “Hey baby,” Marisol smiled down at her middle daughter while taking a seat at the table to readjust the sleeping Maggie. When Mel laid her forehead on her mother’s and just sighed, Marisol looked toward her daughter and leaned her head against hers. “Hey,” she said, catching Mels attention. “What do you say we turn on a movie and watch it with Dad and Maggie, hm?” she asked her daughter, the classic marisol glint in her eye. Mel smiled excitedly and nodded her head before pausing to think, saying “but, will maggie know what movie it is...?” Her mother laughed and stood up from the table getting ready to go upstairs. “I’m sure she will!”

The memory flashed through Mel’s mind as she once again stood peering into the kitchen. She felt as if she was living it all over again, because what she saw was so familiar. Macy was standing in the kitchen leaning against the island, holding her baby in her arms. Madeleine Clara Vaughn was wrapped in a plush pink blanket, and macy held onto it as if it was supporting her life. She took small breaks from staring into the infants eyes to kiss her forehead, or to gently run her long nails through Madeleine’s dark curls. The bags under her eyes were prevalent, and every move she made seemed to be tinted with exhaustion. Nevertheless Mel couldn’t recall seeing her sister ever happier. The way she stared into the baby’s deep green eyes and smiled so big-Mel couldn’t put it into words how good it felt to see her sister so happy. Quickly, the Witch was snapped out of her reverie, and turned her attention from her memories to the screaming baby in the kitchen. The scream startled Macy, but she smiled back down at the fussing infant, and sang a small song under her breath. She bounced Madeleine up and down gently, making circles around the kitchen slowly. Just as the baby’s cries dissipated, Macy finally noticed Mel watching her, and almost jumped out of her skin. “Mel!” Macy exclaimed quietly. “you scared me!” Mel walked over to her sister and put a hand on her shoulder. “sorry Mace,” she said apologetically. “i didn’t want to disturb you.” Macy shook her head and gave her sister a smile, tinted with exhaustion. “H-how long have you been standing there?” Mel sniffed at Macy and replied “long enough to see how tired you are.” She said with a pointed glare. Mel could see her sister start to object, but put her hand out gently and cut her off. “You deserve some rest. I’ll take maddie for a while, and go take a nap. When Harry wakes up, I’ll pass her to him.” Macy looked like she was ready to fight, but resigned herself to sleeping for at least an hour. The most she had slept in the last two days was 5 hours total, and the sleep sifts she had make a plan to take with harry weren’t working, as she would find herself worrying about Madeleine too much to sleep. “Thanks Mel.” Macy said, giving her baby a kiss on the forehead before passing her to her sister softly. “I don’t know what we’d do without you and Maggie,” she smiled to her sister before turning for the stairs. Once Macy had gone from view Mel let out a deep sigh that she had been holding in ever since she had come downstairs. Seeing Macy with her daughter reminded her so much of when her mom had first brought Maggie home. Sometimes she missed marisol so much, but somehow this helped to ease the pain.  
After about an hour of listening to a podcast on feminism (start them young!) with her “tia mel” Maddie began to get extremely fussy, so Mel began counting down all the reasons she could be unhappy, just like she remembered her mother had, so many years ago. Diaper? No, it was clean. Could she be uncomfortable? She shifted the baby from arm to arm, to no avail. “I guess your hungry, huh Maddie?” she cooed to her, booping her nose lightly. “Let’s go take you to your mommy, hm?” she said rising from the chair and climbing the stairs.  
She gave the baby a pacifier, as to quiet her a little before knocking on Macy and Harry’s closed bedroom door. After waiting a while, she heard the rustling of sheets, and a reply. “Come in,” she heard a clearly exhausted Harry say, and she pushed open the door with her foot. Harry was sitting up on the bed, clearly haven just woken up from Mels knock. Macy lay passed out next to him, facing away from the door. Her quiet snores filled the room, and Harry’s hand slowly massaged her scalp. Mel smiled at her best friend and whitelighter, and crossed the room to hand over Madeleine. His face lit up when Mel handed him the squirming baby, and kissed her forehead before settling her in his arms. “I think someone’s ready for her mid-afternoon lunch.” mel said smirking, seeing the time was only three in the afternoon. “Thank you Melonie.” Harry replied, smiling softly but Mel could see how happy he truly was. “Love.” he said, slowly nudging his wife awake. Mel felt bad, bringing Maddie in. she wanted to let the new parents sleep, God knows they needed it. Macy groaned, and stretched her neck to look up at Harry. “hmmmmm...” she said, throwing her wrist over her eyes. “i believe our daughter is ready for her lunch,” he laughed, reaching down to plant a kiss on Macy’s curls. Macy groaned, but rose to a sitting position and accepted the (quickly becoming angry) baby from Harry before turning to Mel, who was on her way out the door. “Mel,” Macy said, causing Mel to turn around. “Thanks for watching her while we slept.” Mel waved her hand. “It’s no problem, she’s the coolest three day old i’ve ever met.” she said teasingly, causing harry to chuckle at her. She turned to leave but something caused her to say “The way you and Maddie are-it reminds me a lot of mom when she first brought home Maggie. I just thought you should know.” Mel smiled before existing the room.

Mel would pretend not to her the gasp that Macy let out as soon as she left the room. She’d pretend not to hear the sound of Macy’s soft cries, and Harry trying to comfort her. she would let them have the moment, and to dwell on what she had said. She knew Macy hadn’t been upset by it, just shocked. She’d set aside a whole day to talk about it with her in the coming week she swore to herself. As Harry held his Girls while Macy clung to him and nestled herself against him talking about what her sister had said to her, he looked into his daughters eyes and agreed with Mel. Down to the way they looked, and acted there was a glimmer of her soul.  
they both reminded him so much of her.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first time writing a fic, so please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
